In an effort to reduce fuel consumption, engines may employ active fuel management when the engines experience lower load conditions. In a case of a multiple-cylinder engine (e.g., inline four), a portion of the cylinders are “deactivated,” where fuel is not injected to the deactivated cylinders at low loads). During cylinder deactivation, both intake and exhaust valves remain closed using a valve deactivation mechanism. In some cases, the operating range for active fuel management (“AFM”) using cylinder deactivation is limited by vibration and torque variations that can occur while the deactivated cylinders are motoring (i.e., not firing). Thus, a reduced operating range (e.g., limited to very low engine loads) for AFM can reduce fuel economy for an engine that may otherwise benefit from cylinder deactivation.